


【POT-TF】为什么我非得喜欢上你

by shili10



Series: 短篇 [14]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 短篇 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619536
Kudos: 5





	【POT-TF】为什么我非得喜欢上你

壹

进入高三后就再也没有打过网球的不二，大学考上了东大的新闻传播系，笑说以后要效仿先辈，拾笔从文。虽然大家都没有对不二会一直打球这件事抱有希望，但是真正听到不二的决定时，还是有一种被打击到的感觉。  
“真的完全不打了吗，不二？”菊丸从背后抱着不二，“偶尔也是会碰一下球拍的吧，毕竟大家在一起打球这么久了。”  
“谁知道呢。”不二笑容依然，“不过，如果英二想要打球的话，我可以陪你哦。”  
“我不是这个意思。”菊丸说，“想打球的话大石会陪我啦，但是不二你打了这么久的球，就这么放弃了不觉得会寂寞吗？”  
“怎么会，不是还有英二你们吗？”不二把菊丸从自己身上拉下来，笑道，“我还有其他想做的事情，打球不是唯一。”  
“虽然是这么说啦，不过你看啊，我们青学这群人，只有小不点和手冢在网球这条路上坚持走下去，总觉得有些寂寞呢。你看，大家努力了那么多，那么久。”  
越前在国中毕业以后就去了美国，这条网球之路从他的武士父亲开始一直延续到这个少年武士身上，仿佛在遥远的未来也会继续延续下去。而手冢，高三前夕接到了职网的邀请。其实本来在国中的全国大赛结束之时职网就青睐于他，只是当时他以自己年龄尚轻，希望能在日本结束中学生涯为由拒绝了。  
青学三年级的这群人都直升上了青学高中部，后来二年级的桃城和海堂毕业后也追随着他们留在了青学。除了河村，青学高中部的网球部几乎没有太多的变化。同样的no.1和no.2，黄金组合，科学怪人和热血青年。所有人都以为青学大概会一直如此直到毕业，没想到，在高二结束的时候，手冢收到了不二的退部申请书。  
当手冢询问不二原因的时候，不二只是轻描淡写地说了一句，没什么原因，只是不想打了而已。  
No.2的退出，在网球部引发了不小的地震，这场地震，甚至波及到了外校的老对手们。侦查情况的人来了一波又一波，网球部每天都处于被围观的状态。然而当事人却悠闲得很，自从递了退部申请书后，就真的再也没有再出现网球场过。很久以后菊丸回忆起来，还说如果自己不是跟不二同班，大概连面也见不上。  
事实也是如此。  
那一段时间，除了菊丸无法避免，不二基本很少与网球部的所有人接触。那种架势，感觉就是要彻底斩断自己与网球的联系一般。当时大石对这个状况非常担心，可是，即使有菊丸这个内应在，也总是逮不到不二的人。逮不到人，就别指望能够通过沟通去劝服不二重新回到网球部了。后来大石寄希望于手冢，手冢也表示无能为力，说这是不二的选择，他们只能尊重。  
话已至此，似乎已经没有挽回的余地了。  
然而无独有偶，在不二退部以后，手冢再次收到了职网的邀请。这一次，在中学生涯还有一年结束之际，手冢选择了接受。并且在高三开学之前，飞往了德国，开始了职业生涯。  
“这样子，英二就会觉得寂寞吗？”不二呢喃着，他转过头看着菊丸，“让人觉得寂寞的理由，其实还有很多呢。”  
“不二？”  
让人寂寞的理由有很多，放弃网球也许是一个，但不是最主要的。不二后来想，最让他觉得寂寞的理由，大概是喜欢上一个不应该喜欢的人吧。不二发现自己的心情后总会想，为什么自己非要喜欢上这样的人？无趣、呆板、总是摆出一副老成的面容，最重要的是，性别为男。  
不二不会去承认自己是同性恋，事实上他也不认为自己是。虽然在他短短的十多年的生活中，还没有与女生谈过恋爱。可是，第一次意识到自己真正对谁有感觉，同时对象还是与自己性别一致时，这不免让不二感到万分挫败。他下意识地想要拒绝这种错位的感情，最好把一切的联系都斩得干干净净。  
然后，他就真的这么做了。  
兵荒马乱的初恋，即便是天才，遇上这样离经叛道的情况，也会有不知所措的时候。

贰

如果说高中时是因为大家还在一所学校——尤其是菊丸，抬头不见低头见——不能彻底斩断联系的话，那么升学以后，这个困扰就迎刃而解了。  
原本不二认为，喜欢手冢不过是自己的事，只要自己不与手冢接触那就可以了。可是后来不二发现自己想得太简单，毕竟总有的人，做人低调，然而做事却高调得不行。可能这个高调并不出于其自身的意愿，不过总有人会在自己的耳边传达着各种各样关于某些人的情况。以至于有一段时间不二甚至产生了“某人所谓的出国发展是不是只是一个幌子，实际上其实一直都活跃在自己身边”的错觉。  
这种发展可不了得，不二明明一心想要远离，可总在不知不觉中一次又一次深陷。这种感觉让他不太好受。他知道自己不能去听，可却总忍不住去听，去看，去了解。而且自己身边神助攻还不少，天天吵吵闹闹的都是“手冢怎么了”、“最近参加了什么”、“最近的成绩如何”云云，仿佛只有谈论这个人，才能令他们乏善可陈的生活添加一点乐趣。  
真是，糟糕透了。  
高考后，只有不二一人考取了东大，青学的各位成员都各奔东西，依着自己的目标奋勇前行。本来乾是打算跟不二一同进入东大的，后来他被帝都大学的某个研究课题吸引，转而走向了科研之路。不二得知此消息后不免觉得有些寂寞，同时也松了一口气。不管怎么说，比起单纯的菊丸，这个曾经堪称青学大脑的眼镜男，才是更加恶搞的存在。  
上了大学，不二过了一阵子如鱼得水的生活。  
他参加了摄影社，因着专业的关系，这也算得上是课业实践的一环。大学生活刚刚开始的过渡期，他习惯了从以前的背着网球包到处跑到现在的挂着相机四处逛，闲云野鹤般的生活自由且充实，逐渐让他没有时间去考虑让自己苦恼已久的感情。  
时间是利器，会冲淡一切的错觉与未曾深陷的情感。不二由衷地如此认为。更何况还有他不遗余力地远离网球，远离青学呢？

网球和青学，这是他和手冢国光最直接的联系，也是唯二的联系。

只要切断了这些联系，只要不接触，那就不会产生任何的问题。  
本来这种生活可以一直持续下去，直到回到正轨。直到某天他偶然在学校偶遇到某个故人。  
碰上忍足纯属意外，毕竟日本就这么大，关东就这么点范围，高校就这么几家，遇上熟人的几率呈指数上涨。只是不二没遇到其他更为相熟的朋友或对手，撞到的是这个只能算是叫得出名字的点头之交，着实是在意料之外。  
忍足高中毕业也直接留在了东京，没有回到关西。这是人家的自由，不二也没问原因。不过既然是故知，缘分到了，坐下来喝一杯东西的礼数还是要有的。  
两人在校外随便选了一间咖啡厅，坐下来后却面面相觑。不二本就不是擅长对话的人，比起对话，他更擅长在一旁观察大局，适时调侃一两句予以点评。不多话，也算不上寡言。相较起当年闻名整个中学网坛的面瘫部长，不二算是相对活跃、好相处的类型了。  
最终是忍足打破沉默：“听说你没有再打网球了。”  
“是啊。”不二点头。  
“为什么，明明打得这么好，怪可惜的。”  
不二微笑：“打得好不一定就要打下去，我有其他的爱好和追求。”  
“是什么？”忍足看到他的相机，“让我猜猜，摄影？记者？”  
“你不是都知道嘛。”  
“道听途说和亲眼所见是不同的。”忍足说，“我本来还以为，你会跟随着你们的部长走上网球的康庄大道。说起来，你们还有联系吗？”  
尽管忍足没有指名道姓，但是，这个被封尘许久的称谓还是猝不及防地被挖来出来。不二有些恍惚，他忽然想起了很多的事情。一些他以为他已经记不清的东西猛然间清晰地一一在脑海中浮现出来，小细节也没有被放过。  
并不是真的就遗忘了，不过是被刻意隐埋了。甚至不需要指名道姓，只消一个与某人相关的名词，就可以解开机关，散去灰霾，过往一一呈现。  
“不二？”见不二似乎走神了，忍足笑着喊了他一句，“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”不二摇摇头，“我也跟他们没有联系了，都忙。而且，部长现在可是大名人，哪有时间和我们这些过去联系。”  
“是吗？”忍足若有所思。

叁

当年冰帝深谋远虑的天才，对青学这个神秘莫测的天才印象不多。在关东大赛与青学初次对决前，他对这位天才的认识，从来是只闻其名，不见其人。而那场与慈郞的比赛，不二惊艳的亮相，给了忍足颇为深刻的印象。  
只可惜，直到两人都放下了球拍，他们也没有机会站在球场上肆意对决一番。  
当然，这点小遗憾在忍足的生活中，不过是为自己的网球生涯增添一抹神秘的色彩。谁输谁赢对忍足而言意义不大，享受其中方才是正道。  
中学毕业时，他拒绝了谦也的邀请，留在了东京。倒不是东京有多少让人割舍不掉的东西，忍足不过是习惯了这里的生活而已。  
当年为之奋斗过的网球事业，随着时间的推移，也渐渐退出了忍足的生活重心。现在，忙于学业的他，网球也成了闲暇时间的业余爱好了。  
可，如果有人问起忍足这几年来与网球相关记忆最深刻的事情，忍足想，大概是要算上某一次在现场观看网球锦标赛。  
说真的，忍足对此的兴趣不算大，但他遭不住当年的迹部部长现在的迹部大爷的软硬兼施。当年冰帝的统帅在中学毕业后便出国读商科，顺便开始接手家族事务。因为迹部的加入，迹部家的版图逐渐加入了体育板块。迹部把更多的精力，放在了挖掘体育事业的经济利润中。  
而迹部的第一次试水，就把宝压在了日籍网球选手——手冢国光身上。他亲自与手冢洽谈了这一件事，最后决定成为手冢的首家赞助商。目的，自然就是手冢活跃在世界网坛的舞台时，将迹部财团也带到世界的面前。  
事实证明，迹部的眼光没有错。  
当年青学的头号选手，在经过一段时间的适应与系统训练后，以惊才绝艳之姿出现在世界网坛中。手冢初露头角的那场比赛，虽然算不得什么重要比赛，但是一个新人以压倒性的优势战胜网坛老将，这足以让网坛瞩目。  
更别谈这一位传奇新人，还生了一副好容貌。  
手冢的商业价值在短时间内迅速提升，迹部占了先机，成功在手冢身上开拓了一条新的商业道路。他视此为自己的首次操盘成果，并引以为豪。后来手冢初次在大型锦标赛亮相之时，迹部就拉上了忍足，直接飞到当地全程跟赛。  
要问为什么忍足也被拉上，忍足也答不上来。他也觉得纳闷得很。先不谈自己的专业和迹部的事业相去甚远，就谈自己和手冢之间的关系，除了点头之交以外，他想不到任何可以形容他俩关系的词语。  
可迹部不管，他说要忍足同行，忍足就答应了他。一部分原因是因为迹部大爷包了所有的旅行费用，还有一部分原因则是，迹部压根没给忍足选择的机会。随着年龄的增长，迹部越来越雷厉风行。在表现风格上，倒是比学生时代收敛许多，至少不会再在公众场合出现夸张的后援团以及睥睨天下唯我独尊的中二情景。  
抱着免费旅游心态的忍足，在异国见到了许久没有见到的手冢本人。  
作为赞助商，迹部享有各种特权。比如说，轻易约上忙碌训练的手冢，在黄金时间出现在黄金地段的黄金酒店里。事后忍足吐槽，要不是自己也是其中一员，保不齐会以为你们有什么奇怪的关系。  
迹部对此嗤之以鼻。  
把手冢约出来其实没大事，不过是迹部一时兴起喊上老相识在异国他乡吃一顿怀旧餐。全程手冢算是非常给面子，三个不算太熟的老相识坐在一起，气氛一直和谐，没有冷场，让忍足颇感意外。  
他们之间没有过节，手冢和迹部甚至还是合作关系。但是见面前，忍足总觉得他们三人见面的场面很是奇怪。加之手冢惜言如金的个性，出现冷场一点也不稀奇。  
后来忍足发现，是自己想太多了。  
手冢的确惜言如金，可是在不同的场合，他有着不同的应对方法。在这种相对轻松的氛围里，手冢放下了平日的防备，多说了许多自己的事情。  
晚餐接近尾声，甜品被一一送上来后，迹部临时离开了座位，饭桌上就只剩下手冢和忍足两人。忍足随口说起自己在日本的情况，末了说了一句：“有时间的话回日本看看，大家都挺想见你的。”  
手冢听了这话怔了怔。他抬起头，直视忍足，问：“谁？”  
忍足没反应过来：“什么？”  
手冢重复了一遍：“有谁想见我？”  
忍足被问住了，他想到手冢竟会抓住这个问题不放。明眼人一听便知，这不过是句客套话，正常只需点个头应声好。像手冢这样揪着对象不放，实在奇怪得很。  
大概是注意到自己过于敏感，手冢抿了唇，低下头，向忍足道歉：“抱歉，我失言了。”  
“不……”忍足虽然诧异，但知道手冢没有恶意，也就不介意方才的小插曲。但他思索了一下，瞧见手冢脸上隐隐约约的懊恼与失望，他试探着问：“手冢，你是有想见的人在日本吗？”  
手冢抬眼，镜片下深邃的目光落在忍足的脸上。忍足忽然感受到扑面而来的压迫感，他下意识挺直身体，默默吸了一口气，直接对上手冢的目光，与手冢对视起来。  
不得不说，尽管两人年纪相仿，可手冢毕竟是经过了腥风血雨的职网的淬炼，气势凛然，是忍足这样的在校大学生完全不可比的。然而不巧，他的对手是忍足。自小见惯了大场面的忍足，断不可能在无声的比拼中败下阵来。  
虽然他压根没想清楚，他和手冢在这里比拼的原因到底是什么。  
“你们在干什么？”  
这无声又莫名的对视在迹部的疑问下告一段落。手冢默默收回目光，仿佛什么事也没发生一样：“没什么。”  
迹部疑惑地望向忍足，忍足也摇头：“我们什么事也没有，你看到了什么？”

这点小插曲因为迹部暂时告一段落。之后手冢就忙于准备比赛，忍足也没机会再单独看到他。在比赛正式开始前，他跟着迹部四处游览，算是小小度假了一下。  
再次见到，手冢已经站在赛场上。  
忍足记得那一场比赛对手冢而言非常关键，他将要面对一位排名较前的老牌选手。赢了，他将一战成名；输了，他的比赛就将全部结束。然而在忍足看来，这一场不论手冢是赢还是输，对手冢而言都有好处。赢了自然是好，即便是输了，毕竟对面是老将，手冢作为新人输了也不丢脸。  
这场新老之战是锦标赛的重头戏之一，观众颇多。忍足跟着迹部，坐在了最佳的观战位置。这么一场比赛看下来，不得不说，就连脱离网球许久的忍足，也被这紧张沸腾的场面感染，仿佛一下子回到了当年他们肆意奔跑，挥洒汗水的塑胶场地上。  
比赛过了半，比分胶着。忍足和迹部都替手冢捏了一把汗，这场比赛一着不慎，就会落了下风。  
忍足瞧着手冢还在奋力奔跑，想起了当年他和迹部的比赛。没想到时至今日，他还能看到手冢如此热血的一面。  
他随口与迹部提了一下，没想到迹部哼笑了一声：“手冢国光这个人，其实比谁都执着于赛场上的胜负。”  
忍足听了，笑道：“都站在职业的舞台了，上场就是为了赢，执着输赢很正常吧。手冢也只是普通人，还年轻，这会儿应该到不了超脱输赢的境界。”  
“本大爷说的不是这个。”迹部盯着赛场上一来一往的两人，“职业选手想要赢很正常，但是手冢，比起赢似乎更在意曝光率。”  
“曝光率？”  
“第一次和他谈合作时，他问我，作为一个职业选手，除了做好本职，打好比赛以外，还能怎么增加曝光率。”迹部回忆起当时的场景，他听到这话以为手冢在开玩笑。可当他对上手冢的目光后，他意识到，这个人是认真的。手冢确实在认真考虑，如何提高曝光率。  
忍足问：“你怎么回答？”  
“哼，本大爷告诉他，作为职业选手，打好比赛才是关键。只要他赢得的比赛越来越多，积分排位越来越高，何愁没有曝光度？”  
听了这话，忍足想起那天晚餐时，手冢莫名其妙的反应。当他再次望向场下那个飞奔的身影时，他忽然明白了，手冢那天反常的原因是什么。

肆

那次遇见后，不二和忍足断断续续维持了好长一段时间的联系。  
不二对此纳闷得很，也不知道忍足是哪里不对，忽然就对他的生活非常感兴趣。有事没事打个电话来闲聊，得空就约出去打个球或者爬个山，遇上特殊日子还会嘘寒问暖一番。要不是知道忍足有交往对象兼之两人是同性，不二都要以为忍足在追求自己。  
得知不二内心的吐槽，忍足哭笑不得：“我可没这个胆子追求你。”  
不二听了直接翻了个白眼：“我在你心目中就这么可怕吗？”  
“不是你可怕。”  
不二还等着忍足下一句，谁知道忍足就把话停在了这里。他话锋一转，又和不二谈论起最近的各种新闻。  
然而，当话题第一千零一次被绕到某个人身上时，不二终于察觉到忍足的目的。他盯着忍足，脸上的笑容逐渐消失：“忍足，你想对我说什么？”  
“没什么。”忍足毫不惧不二锐利的目光，依然摆出一副和善的面容，说，“毕竟手冢君是我们这一届对手中最出色的一个，如今他距离梦想这么近，替他高兴不也挺正常的吗？”  
这话没毛病，不二想不到任何理由去挑剔。只是，他明明已经控制着自己远离了与这个人有关的所有东西这么久，他不想前功尽弃。  
看着不二的脸庞爬上了复杂的神色，忍足知道自己不能再逼迫太多。虽然不二和手冢之间的曲折让他好奇得抓心挠肺，但他懂该如何进退，才能收获更多。

比赛进入到抢七，毫不相让的两位选手将比赛的进度一步步拉长，最终演变成一场漫长的拉锯战。忍足看着心里着急，他瞄了眼身边的迹部，发现他抿紧了嘴唇，双眼直瞪着赛场一动不动。忍足心中疑惑，顺着他的目光看过去。  
眼前的赛场似乎与遥远记忆中的某个赛场重合，同样奔跑在场地上的两个人，同样的拉锯战。不同的是，当年的其中一人，现在已经坐在了自己身边，与自己身在同样的位置，看着下面的人依然在为梦想和未来努力挥拍。  
“你后悔吗，迹部？”忍足低声问。  
迹部沉默。  
想起迹部对手冢的网球事业做的所有，忍足又问：“你想弥补吗？”  
迹部依然没有回答，可忍足看到，迹部一直搁在膝盖上的手，此时紧紧地抓着自己的膝盖，手背经脉凸显。忍足叹了口气，他知道，迹部放不下这件事。  
却没想到，迹部此时开了口：“说弥补太廉价，手冢国光不需要这样的弥补。”他盯着场下的手冢，缓了口气，“但是，他不需要，本大爷也不能心安理得当什么事都没发生过。这个四方的小空间，就是他一直追逐的地方。既然他决心追逐，本大爷就帮他一把，将他推到他想到的地方。”  
忍足注视着迹部，这一刻他忽然从迹部的话中读懂了迹部的内心。这一片方正之地，是手冢的追逐之地，又何尝不是当年他们的梦想之地呢？迹部帮手冢，也许并不仅仅为了弥补和支持，还有某一份，埋葬在年少时期的憧憬吧。  
那一场比赛的最终结果，手冢败了。  
双方比分差距极小，原本手冢即将胜利，却在最后的一刻，中断在老将的经验中。黄色的小球在网的这一面落地时，忍足听到了心跳停止的声音，吱啦一声无限延长，仿佛时间也随之停止了一般，直到震天的欢呼与掌声响起，思绪才回到了身体中。  
这一战，绝大部分评论员给与了手冢相当高的评价，感叹他意志力之高，球技之精湛，面对老将也毫不逊色，此战虽败犹荣。而手冢进入网坛时间尚浅，输了这一场，赢得了肯定，左右都是成功了。  
手冢占据了网球新闻的头条，人们津津乐道，乐此不彼地称赞这一颗网坛新星。手冢对此没有表示太多，依然按部就班地跟随教练的安排进行训练。这让忍足对迹部当初提出的手冢注重曝光率这件事尤其怀疑。  
后来，回国之前，三人再次聚在一起。等只剩下两人的时候，忍足终于有机会问出困扰他许久的问题。  
他问：“手冢，你是不是在等着什么人？”  
异国的夜晚，街上没有多少人，他们两人走在街头，多少显得有些冷清。夜风袭来，吹起了手冢额前的头发。手冢目光澄亮，望向辽远的夜空，沉声说道：“我没有在等谁。”  
毫不意外的答案，忍足本就不指望能问出些什么：“是吗？”  
却没想到，下一刻手冢接着说：“事实上，我知道我不可能等到他。我很疑惑，也很难过，在我什么都没有注意到的时候，我就弄丢了他。”  
注意到这句话中的某个关键，忍足试着深问：“他，是谁？”  
手冢摇摇头：“不重要。”  
“可是，你说你弄丢了他……”  
“当年我们都很胆小，遇上不合常理的事，首先想的不是如何解决，而是如何避开。”手冢回忆起了某些事情，“我和他都是，所以他选择远离，我选择离开。在走过这些年头后，我发现，逃避根本解决不了任何问题。我和他从来没有想过正面面对这个问题，可是当我想面对时，我已经找不到他了。”  
没想到自己能从手冢口中听到这么多，忍足惊讶之余，又觉得非常惋惜。他不知道这种时候该说些什么，可能什么都不说，只是聆听，就已经足够。  
“也可能是我自作多情，以为自己在他心里有一定的位置。”手冢说着，抬起头，“只是等待，我永远也不可能找回他。现在我能做的，就是站得更高，走得更稳。只要站得够高，所有人都能看见，他就不可能真正把我从记忆里抹去。”  
忍足沉默，只是隐隐约约间，他似乎意识到了什么。某个不算熟悉也完全不陌生的身影在脑海中忽现而过。  
身边的手冢恍然叹气，夜风拂过，轻轻带起那句轻轻吐出的话语：  
“为什么我非得喜欢上你。”

伍

不二一直以为，只要自己走得够远，就不会重蹈覆辙。  
然而这个世界从来不会如每个人所愿。  
即将大学毕业时，不二在就业和继续升学间犹豫了许久。他的成绩和实习的经历能保证他找到一份非常不错的工作，可恩师却建议不二继续升学，如果他愿意，老师的手上有一个国外知名大学的留学名额，他可以推荐不二过去继续深造。  
不论是哪一条路，都能让不二走上梦想的康庄大道。他犹豫了许久，咨询了许多的人，最后决定接受老师的推荐，出国继续学业。  
下决定那天是不二最轻松的一天，他向老师表明了意向，听取了老师的建议后便打算回家准备相应的申请资料。忍足得知这个消息，找到不二，说是替他庆祝一下。不二笑着说留学的事八字还没一撇，万一没申请上那就尴尬了。  
不过庆祝只是个借口，两人出来喝个小酒，也不需要什么由头。两人定了个地点，当即约上。  
东京的街头，时尚广告每日都在更新。不二走上街头，抬头一看，也不知从什么时候开始，这座城市兴起了运动风，大街小巷都能看见运动品牌的广告和时尚大片。  
此时，被放在街头最显眼的广告，当属最近风头正旺的日籍网球选手。  
不二的目光被广告牌牢牢吸引，广告上的模特儿，脸庞愈发坚毅。也许是在国外待久了，与欧美人接触多，气质上也染上了西式的味道。唯一不变的，大概是那张不论什么时候都无波无澜的表情吧。  
他曾经努力切断的一切联系，总会在不知不觉中又被悄然联系上。手冢的名声越来越响亮，连带着当年的队友们也被一一翻了出来。有时候不二一人走在校园里，总会有人前来搭话，开头不外乎这么一句：听说你以前是手冢选手的队友啊。  
听，这么久了，人们还是一个样，没有丝毫变化。  
他也一样，只要听到这个名字，心湖总会翻起涟漪，连无视都做不到。  
当年他因为离经叛道的感情而逃离，现在想起来，自己也是觉得可笑得很。他以为逃离就能结束，实际上，感情从来不随人愿。这几年下来，他不仅没有解脱，反而在手冢的领域中越陷越深，不自觉地追寻着在前方奋力奔走的人。当他看到立在手冢前方的万丈光芒，他猛然间明白了，当年他选择离开，现在他更不能因为一己私情，摧毁对方可能会抵达的光辉彼岸。  
喜欢这件事太磨人了，尤其是喜欢上一个不应该喜欢的人，简直是折磨。

和忍足相约是在一个小酒馆，从前他们偶然发现，后来就经常约在这里。不二到达的时候忍足还没到，他随意找了个位置坐下，打算先点了酒，慢慢等忍足。  
来的次数多了，老板也就认得这一位面貌清秀的年轻人。他笑吟吟地上前和不二打招呼，说：“平日和你一起来的小哥跟我说了，今天我给你们留了个好位置。”  
“哦？”不二好奇地跟着老板转移到一个小包间，他对忍足此举感到非常疑惑，“忍足跟你订了这里吗？”  
“对啊，小哥说的，给他留一个最好的位置。”老板笑道，“他说要给一个朋友庆祝庆祝。”  
想起忍足今日约他的理由，不二莞尔。他谢过老板，一个人在小包间里一边翻看邮箱一边等忍足。  
没一会儿，他就听到门外有些动静。他放下手机，在大门被拉开的一瞬间，笑着问：“今天居然订了这里，忍足，你是真的想……”  
话语截然而止。  
出现在不二眼前的面容，不二熟悉得很。只可以不是忍足，而是某一位他避之不及又避无可避的人物。  
手冢站在门外，一瞬不瞬地凝视着眼前久不相见的脸庞：“不二，好久不见。”  
不二坐在原地，一动不动。他的脸上写满了惊诧，心脏在见到手冢的那一刻擂动不停。莫名间，他甚至觉得鼻头发酸，喉咙发紧，眼眶有什么东西似乎马上就要夺眶而出。  
他连忙别过头，深吸一口气。  
手冢不慌不忙地进了包间，坐在了不二对面：“忍足约我到这，他没告诉我你也在。”  
“嗯。”不二低声应道。他的情绪已经被强硬压了下去，平复了许多。然而他觉得自己不可能在这样的环境下从容面对手冢，他抓起自己的包，起身：“抱歉，我还有些事情，先走了。”  
手冢及时拉住了就要离开的人：“等等，不二。”  
不二一动不动。  
手冢知道自己不能放开：“我们，谈谈？”  
此情此景，有什么可谈的？  
可不二走不了，他心里清楚得很，只要手冢开了口，他就离不开。尽管他们多年未见，但手冢国光这个名字的威力，从没减弱。年少时说逃就逃的勇气，也随着时间的推移，一点一点消散。  
不二觉得委屈，为什么他喜欢这个强势又霸道的人。为什么这么多年了，怎么也无法真正从这个人的领域中逃开？  
手冢注视着不二，今晚的邀约是他拜托忍足的。不过这个事实他选择了隐瞒，为了不让不二觉得自己故意引他入套。  
托忍足的福，这些年来，不二的消息从没停过。这次手冢回来日本，于工，主要是因为赞助商的邀请，回来打一场表演赛；于私，他已经按捺不住想要见到不二的心情，恨不得马上收网，强硬地将这个人带回到自己的世界中。  
两人面对面坐在包间中，一时无话。  
不二坐立不安，他低着头，没敢看对面的人。他想离开，可他知道自己做不到。他当年给自己设下的所有规矩，回想起来，他一条也没能遵守。他思考了很长一段时间，为什么他会喜欢上手冢，而不是其他的哪个人，最终都没有一个能说服自己的答案。  
如今，当手冢坐在了他的面前，目光炯炯，他忽然明白了。  
喜欢哪有那么多为什么，不过是因为这个人是手冢。那个独一无二，曾经是他的道标，他的光芒，他的方向。就因为这个人是手冢国光，所以就只能是他。  
但即便明白了又如何？当年他决定远离，现在就不会改变主意。当年不可能走到一起的人，现在又怎么可能走到一起呢？  
手冢没有遗漏不二躲藏的目光，他觉得不解，又觉得生气：“你还在躲我。”  
“我没有。”不二毫不犹豫。  
“我问过大石他们，毕业以后，你就和他们完全断了联系。”  
“只不过大家都很忙，没有时间而已。”  
这些借口太拙劣，说出口后连不二都嫌弃。可下意识的回答没有反悔的余地，手冢信不信也不在他的考虑范围中。  
“有一件事，困扰了我很多年。”不二听到手冢的话，“当年，为什么你这么坚决要离开网球部？”  
所有事情的开端，都从当年离开网球部开始。当不二发现自己陷入一段离经叛道的感情后，惊慌失措地想要逃离。可他却怎么也没想到，自己花了这么长时间，直到现在，也依然没有逃出手冢的领域。  
手冢一瞬不瞬地看着不二，这些问题他心里明白得很，问出来也不寄望不二会回答。但是，他需要一个由头，让不二从源头开始审视，他们的关系从那里开始变质；又是哪些地方，让他们心生恐惧。  
“我说了的，只是不想打球了而已。”  
此时不二终于对上了手冢的双眼，他能从中读出，手冢不相信自己说的话。可是信不信又如何？他本就没指望手冢会相信。  
“这么久了，你还是不愿意对我说实话。”  
“手冢你指的是什么？”不二粲然一笑，“如果你觉得这不是事实，那你尽管去相信你所认为的事实就好了，这是你的自由。”  
手冢深吸一口气，不二的反应在意料之中，他完全没指望在不二躲了这么多年后，他可以放下心防开诚布公地与自己说真心话。分开的这些年手冢也想清楚了，如果对方不愿坦白，那就由自己坦白。这不是什么令人羞耻的事，也无需害怕。他只要相信，他喜欢的人值得他这么做。  
不二见手冢没有反应，以为是自己的回答让他迟疑了。他不想再在这里呆下去，这会严重动摇他的内心。  
他起身：“如果没什么事，我先回去了。”  
“我来是想告诉你，我喜欢你，不二。”在不二就要起身离开之际，手冢脱口而出，“不是最近，是很久之前。”  
久到可以追溯到，他们还亲密无间的时候。  
不二身体顿住，奇怪的是，他一点也不意外，似乎很久以前，他就明白了这件事。可是，已经错过了最佳时期的他们，当年面对同性时兵荒马乱的孩子，现在长了年龄，是否就真的已经长大了，有能力面对当年的狼狈呢？  
“那又如何？”不二缓缓握紧拳，“手冢，我喜欢你，我一直很清楚，”他转过身，面对手冢，“但又有什么用呢？我经常问自己，为什么我非得喜欢上你，可从来没有答案。从前我无法承受，只想着逃避。到现在，我很清楚自己还有很多事情要做。你和我都一样。”  
他即将去国外留学，手冢的道路一片光明。这份感情太畸形，如今不该旧事重提，把两人的道路抹杀在触手可及的未来。  
这话落了地，手冢的眼中却未见失望。他正襟危坐，面对不二，目光中全是坚定：“不二，你只要知道，我从不后悔喜欢你。”他说，“未来掌握在我们手中，我的道路也不会因为这份感情有任何的改变。”  
“……手冢。”  
“你所害怕的，焦虑的，都不会成为阻碍你我的问题。”手冢伸出手，轻轻覆在不二的握紧拳的手上，“只要你愿意走出一步，剩下的路，我会走向你。”  
不二咬紧了唇，闭上了眼。

陆

“你简直是浪费我的一番好意。”忍足听了手冢的描述痛心疾首，“为什么你就不能当场拿下不二？明明你们互相喜欢。”  
手冢推着行李箱，站在安检口：“就到这里吧。”  
表演赛顺利结束，为了接下来马上要参加的比赛，手冢必须尽快赶回俱乐部，继续训练。  
忍足还是觉得憋屈，免不了又要唠叨几句：“下个月不二就要出国了，这下子你们更难见到了。”  
手冢摇摇头：“没关系。”  
他和不二都不是以前踟蹰不前的孩子。尽管面对感情，他们还笨拙得很，但至少，现在的他们已经不再彼此躲藏。手冢深信，只要他们的心意一致，他们终究会走到一起。  
忍足不以为然：“也不知道你哪来的自信。”  
手冢微微勾起嘴唇：“我懂他。”

当年那两个会因为喜欢对方而落荒而逃的孩子，手冢相信，他们已经改变了。  
现在的他们，只要朝着既定的目标往前，终将会再次相遇。  
为什么会喜欢上你，哪有那么多为什么？  
不过是因为，你是这个世界上独一无二的你而已。

fin


End file.
